The major goal of this project is to provide dental students with the diagnostic skills necessary to detect oral malignancies and recognize signs and symptoms of organ-system malignancies. The second major goal involves providing the dental practitioner in the field with the same by continuing education. Objectives: 1. Be able to recognize oral precancerous and cancerous lesions and secure a definitive diagnosis. 2. Be able to conduct a thorough head and neck examination including external eye, nasal, nasopharyngeal, oral, oropharyngeal, laryngeal and neck regions, and cranial nerve neurologic examinations. 3. Be able to knowledgeably refer cancer patients to the appropriate Specialist. 4. Be able to manage the post-therapy head and neck cancer patient by post-radiation infection control and maxillofacial prosthetic rehabilitation. Methods: 1. Intra-mural-lecture, clinic, self-instruction; 2. Extra-mural-field lectures by trained students and self-instruction methods.